Is It True?
by wfea
Summary: [Complete]I knew who he was. I didn’t care. He was the enemy, and my job was to destroy him. And he didn’t know, he didn’t need too. Not if he was dead. Val's POV.
1. Am I Seeing What I Think?

This is my second story so blah, blah, blah…here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Summery: I knew who he was. I didn't care. He was the enemy, and my job was to destroy him. And he didn't know, he didn't need too. Not if he was dead.

888888888888888888888

Chapter 1: Am I Seeing What I Think?

888888888888888888888

I was on yet another high-speed chase with Amity Park's number one ghost kid, Danny Phantom. He was the only ghost that had managed to evade me for the longest. Every time I'd get him where I wanted him and squeeze out with little or no effort.

Until today.

I was on his tail and the long alley he'd turned down led to a dead end. Sure, he could easily disappear or phase into the ground or something but not if I captured him in my new gadget he wouldn't. It would disable his powers and make him vulnerable.

"When are you going to learn, I don't give up?" I shouted to the ghost still flying at least a hundred miles per hour.

"When are you going to learn, I'm not the bad guy?" he retorted turning on his back so he could see me.

His mistake.

He rammed right into the last wall of the alley. I slowed my jet slide to a halt and a smirk grew on my face.

"Looks like you're out of options," I growled. He opened his mouth to say something but I gave him no chance as I threw a net over him. A net that would disable his powers long enough for me to finish him.

He struggled; I paid no attention. He tried to phase out, blow it up, and punch his way out to no avail. When he finally stopped wiggling I pulled out my ecto-gun and aimed it at his head.

"Any last words, ghost?" I offered. He seemed frantic but scared at the same time. He began to writhe again, and I gently sat my gun down to admire the ghost's futile attempts to free himself. I knew he couldn't get out of it, so I knew I was okay.

He stopped after about five minutes of trying but this time not because he knew he couldn't get out. No. This time because exhaustion had gotten the better of him and had lost conciseness. I was actually sad to see him pass out like that.

I wanted to hear him scream and shout from the pain I was about to inflict upon him. I raised my gun a second time only to be stopped by the strangest happening. A ring of blue light formed around his wait and separated into, one going up, the other going down.

When the rings had finished their job I was no longer facing a green eyed, white haired ghost, but a blue eyed, raven haired shy high school freshmen.

Danny Fenton.

I gasped suddenly and dropped my gun out of shock while my eyes widened further than humanly possible.

I first felt confused on what had just happened. How did one acquire ghost abilities? Oh, never mind, I knew that answer. A ghost was controlling Danny and using him for his own selfish needs. Or better yet, Phantom had just disguised himself as a human.

Then I felt angry. I felt angry at that stupid Danny Fenton, one of the only people I'd ever felt attracted to, was really a ghost in disguise. So, I did what came second nature to me. I didn't care that Danny was really sweet, or so it would seem, when he was 'Danny.' He may have been a true friend, or so I thought, but he was only playing me to get his way.

I raised my gun while in my head I continued to rant. Danny was a ghost. He was evil. I'd liked a ghost, and maybe still did.

My finger was laid upon the trigger. My frustration grew. My heart exploded.

I shot.

88888888888888888888888

A/N: I'm evil. Am I right? Anyway, this isn't going to be long, I intended it to be a one-shot but I decided it would be too long, and it'd be more exciting to make yall wait in agony. I have the rest typed, but will make yall wait until…next Saturday. Unless I get enough reviews I'm encouraged to continue.


	2. Am I Dreaming?

Thanks to Ghost-Wolf676, kaitesparks, Majestic Moon, obsessedwithstabler, Misstress of Darkness, and ur1crazedupfruitloop for reviewing. I've kept you waiting long enough-here's to chapter 2!

8888888888888888888

Chapter 2: Am I Dreaming?

8888888888888888888

_I shot. _

Pink ectoplasm shot out of the hole.

I saw it hit the net and after another ten or so shots, stopped and smiled, satisfied with myself. I had just killed _the_ Danny Phantom. So what if the Fenton's thought they were loosing a son. They weren't; they were loosing a ghost. I was helping them if they'd ever learn to accept it.

Not taking another look behind me, knowing all to well the shots had done their thing, I hopped on my jet slide and flew straight home knowing for sure with Phantom gone, I'd have a lot less to do around here.

888888888888888888

I woke up at the crack of dawn, something I don't normally do. I guess it had to do with those weird dreams I'd had about Phantom.

In most of them, we'd be on a date, happy as ever. Then, all of a sudden, he'd go Phantom and lunge his fist at me.

Shuddering, I slipped my legs over my bed and forced them to pick me up to carry me to breakfast.

When I entered the kitchen dad looked up startled. "Why up so early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied vaguely. Nodding his head, dad went back to the newspaper in his hands without further questioning.

I opened a box of cereal not bothering to see what it was, and poured it, along with milk, in a bowl just to make my dad happy that I ate. My thoughts drifted back to Phantom. I kept wondering why I couldn't forget him. Was I really in love with a ghost? That thought alone gave me the shivers.

I remembered that he was supposed to walk me to school today. It was something we did every Wednesday, just to hang out without our other friends in the way. Not that I had any other friends.

Actually, I had no friends now. I never had had any _real_ friends.

Halfway through breakfast the doorbell rang. Puzzled, I got up from my seat at the table and made my way to the door. I knew it wasn't Danny. Maybe it was Sam and Tucker coming to tell me he was dead or something.

Or maybe not.

I opened the door to be greeted with the face I thought I'd never see again, and the face I never wanted to see again. A blue eyed, raven haired boy stood on my doorstep. I knew my mouth was hanging wide open but I didn't care.

"You okay?" he asked. "You seemed surprised I'm here. It's Wednesday. We always walk together on Wednesday."

"I-I'm just thinking about something," I replied, not hinting too much of what it was. He didn't seem to know that I knew. Maybe it was a dream? No, it was too real. "I wanna walk by myself today." I finally added.

I saw his happy face turn upside down as he nodded an okay and left my doorstep. When he was gone, I slammed the door and ran upstairs. Phantom really was invincible, unable to defeat. What happened last night had happened. I knew it. If he could survive ten blasts from my ecto-gun I knew I had no chance.

What went wrong? Then I remembered that the net was designed to only temporarily short out his powers. He must've gotten them back right before I shot. I grabbed my backpack. That was all I needed.

I said goodbye to my dad one last time. I swung open my front door one last time and trudged in the opposite direction of school. I had made up my mind. I was running away.

I was running away from _him._ The boy that was unbeatable. I wish I hadn't found out. Then I could stay here with my dad. I just wanted-no, needed-to get away from Danny.

If I ever saw him again one of two things would happen. I would either run up and cry in his arms letting him know I knew then tell him I never wanted to see him again which would probably lead to my death.

Or I would shoot. Again and again until I knew for a fact that he had been destroyed and was never coming back. I think the latter would win, so that's why I'm running-running as far away as possible never to look back.

I got into my suit in a dark alley, activated my jet slide and took off at hyper speed.

He was the one boy I loved…and the one ghost I hated.

** The End  
**

8888888888888888888888

The reason it's so short is because like I said in Chapter One I intended for it to be a one-shot but I figured it'd be more fun to make yall wait.

There's gonna be an epilouge so stay with me. (I'll post the epilouge by about Wednesday since it's not really a chapter.)

And for yall who liked it I gotta tell yall there will be a sequel! I have the first chapter typed but I need yall's help.

Okay, I'm a total DxS shipper but I gotta ask yall, for the sequel do you want...

A: DxS

or

B: DxV This will involve a change of heart for Valerie which I'm willing to do for any DxV shippers.

I didn't know which one I should do because some of yall like how much Val despises Danny now because it's different. And depending on which one wins will depend on whether it will be a happy or sad ending. I'll let you're imagination do the rest. Anyway, review and vote. If I don't get enough votes, I'll dissapoint yall.

Sneak Peak for anyone who wants it!

_I ran away from home ten years ago. I'm still not sure where I ran to, all I know is that I did. I never fell in love again after what happened in Amity Park. _

_And I never picked up my old battling suit either. _

_I just lived a simple, normal life as Nicole Sanderson; a stranger who appeared out of nowhere. _

Read and Review!


	3. Epilogue: Where Am I Now?

Thanks to Misstress of Darkness and katiesparks for reviewing.

And one more thing before I wrap up this story. I need at least one more vote before I can post the sequel because at the moment it's one to one and I know which way I want it to go and I've got it set up to go that way but I can easily change it if neccesary.

8888888888888888888888

Epilogue: Where Am I now?

8888888888888888888888

_He was the one boy I loved…and the one ghost I hated. _

I ran away from home ten years ago. I'm still not sure where I ran to, all I know is that I did. I never fell in love again after what happened in Amity Park.

And I never picked up my old battling suit either.

I just lived a simple, normal life as Nicole Sanderson; a stranger who appeared out of nowhere.

Or at least that's what the people in this small town called me.

I didn't plan on changing my name or my appearance but after I heard the news reports broadcasted on national news that I'd gone missing; I did.

I cut my hair above my ears and dyed in unnaturally blood red. I wore colored contacts and got rid of all my old clothes. Then I simply changed my name and that was that.

I also heard about Danny, well, Phantom. They'd broadcasted his report on the news as well.

"I was at her house that morning to walk her to school like every Wednesday but she told me she wanted to walk alone. I was wondering why and decided to ask her when I got to school but she never showed up. She didn't show up the next day either. Her dad filed a missing person report. We're all worried sick. Nobody knows what reason she had to run away. Not even her dad."

I scoffed when I'd heard it. When was Phantom going to give up the nice guy act and show his true colors?

I was happy where I was, and I wouldn't give anything up for it. I didn't care what Phantom was up to now. He'd probably just destroyed the entire city anyway without my protection.

I stopped my wondering thoughts and climbed into bed. I kept telling myself over and over to forget Phantom and everything he'd done. Even though I'd left the city in his despicable hands I carried no regret for I was living the perfect life. At least I thought I didn't.

The perfect life.

One with no worries or cares. Just freedom.

Right?

888888888888888888888

Sneak Peak of Reliving the Past (which is the sequel) Be on the lookout for it about Saturday.

_"Nicole, sweet-" that was the farthest he got before I swung my fist around and nailed him in the stomach. _

_"If I've told you once Harper I've told you a million times, don't sneak up on me!" I started for the door. "Oh, and I've told you this too, I don't like you!" I silently exited knowing everyone was staring at me. Of course, they knew that I sometimes lurched out unexpected beatings and yellings but they didn't know why. _

_Hey, I didn't even know why. I guess it was instinct or something after all those years of...I dismissed that thought as soon as it came. When I arrived at my house I fumbled with the keys and let myself in. Plopping down on the bed and throwing my mail everywhere, I thought of sleep and before I knew it I was in dream land._

Read and Review!


End file.
